


so much to celebrate

by lizook12



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Holidays, Jim "Chief" Hopper Lives, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: He may be radiating annoyance to everyone else in line, but she knows better.





	so much to celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Title found in Josh Groban's _Believe_
> 
> Many thanks to **NikkiCienna** for help finding the perfect hot gift of the 80s for this.

“How…” He rubs his hands together, glances in front of and behind them. “How are we not the only people in this godforsaken line?” 

Joyce laughs, her breath creating tiny clouds in the crisp November air and he wants to drag her under the shelter of his arm, cocoon her in his warmth. 

No one would think twice about it, they’ve been together since he got back over a year ago, but she’s too anxious to accept it right now. It’s written in the set of her jaw, the tapping of her fingers against her hip. 

He’s always been good at reading her, but now… 

Now he’s a fucking expert. 

She leans to the left, surveying the line as well. “You were the one who decided this was the perfect gift for our teenagers. That they just _had _to have it.”  


“Laser tag! Come on, that _is_ perfect.” He peeks at his watch. “I just didn’t expect to be fifteen deep in a line at five am to get it.” 

“It’s five fifteen.” 

“Joyce.” 

It comes out half exasperated sigh, half amused laugh and she has to bite back a smile as his hands skate down her arms and back up again. His fingers tug the zipper on her coat the final half inch closed before coming to rest on her shoulders and she takes the opportunity to check his watch. 

“Five sixteen.” 

“That’s freakish, you know?” 

“One of the features of being a mom.”

Or of needing to keep a stranglehold on time so she doesn’t wake up one day and find that she’s slid into some alternate time where Will was never found and there’s no startlingly bright girl in their lives. 

Where _they _never came back.

Letting her head fall against his chest for a moment, she closes her eyes, breathes in the scent of the cool morning, cigarette smoke, and him. “Just remember you’re the one who thought this was necessary — ‘_it’s a set, we can play as a family! And you know the Wheelers are going to get it for Mike, that kid has all the shiny new shit…’”_

“I didn’t realize you’d become a stenographer.” He grumbles it into her ear, lips brushing across her temple before he straightens.

“What do you think I do when you’re out on a patrol?” She fights to keep all her amusement off her face, knows he’s probably clocked it from some stupid detail like the way she’s tapping her foot against the sidewalk, but she can’t resist it. 

Who could?

He may be radiating annoyance, flashing neon ‘stay away’ signs, to everyone else in line, but she knows better.

He would do anything for their children. 

(Would and had. 

And had. 

And had. 

And had.) 

Still, she can’t help but be amused at the clipped tone she knows is softened from actual anger, the way he threatens completely innocuous things like their coffee pot at four thirty in the morning for not “brewing fucking fast enough”… 

“…won’t like it but I’d rather have you to wrangle Flo than either of those idiots.”  


“What makes you think Flo is going to listen to me?” 

“Because you’re sending her half a pumpkin pie from yesterday?” 

“Steve brought that, I had noth—“ 

“Flo doesn’t need to know that. In fact, I’m sure Harrington would prefer she didn’t.” 

“Jim Hopper, I… that’s…” She swats his chest and the laughter he’s seen bubbling under the surface for the past few minutes finally breaks through. He takes the opportunity to let his arm fall over her shoulders, pulling her close. “I don’t know who to be more insulted for.” 

“I know, that was the point.” 

She has the nerve to pretend to be mad, her eyes narrowing dangerously for a moment before the corner of her mouth kicks up. “What gave me away?” 

“This one muscle in your cheek…” He lets his thumb swipe across it, stroke over her jaw as he covers her mouth with his. 

He means it to be quick, but she’s smiling against him, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, and he quickly gets lost. 

His teeth tug at her bottom lip as he deepens the kiss, his arm slipping around her waist, tugging her close. She gasps against him, her tongue meeting his as she rocks up on her toes and—

“Chief…” There’s a persistent tapping on his shoulder and he somehow—god only fucking knows how—manages to tear himself away from her without throwing a punch at whoever thinks they’re important enough to interrupt them. “Sorry Chief, Joyce…” Callahan stands behind them, staring up at the sky. “It’s almost five thirty, doors should be opening soon…”  


“Got it.” He practically growls it, not caring how rude it seems or that they’re finally going to get out of the cold. 

Joyce is shaking with laughter beside him, her teeth digging into her bottom lip in attempts to keep it from breaking free once more. “Maybe…” She smiles up at him as they turn toward the front of the line and, sure enough, the doors to the store swing open. “Maybe you should give Callahan some of the pie leftovers.”  


“He’ll be lucky if he gets to keep his job.” He shuffles a couple feet forward, hand settling in the small of her back as store owner welcomes them all and the line actually begins to move. “I have it on good authority that someone with stellar laser tag skills and knowledge of shorthand would be a much better replacement.” 

“Hop, I haven’t played this game yet.” 

“And yet, I know you’re going to be great.” He follows her into the store, grinning as she elbows Karen Wheeler out of her way. “Dibs on having you on my team for life.” 

Glancing over her shoulder, she continues pushing into the store, her eyes dancing with sheer happiness as their gazes lock. “As if that was actually a question.” 


End file.
